Date Rape
by Amaya Uzumaki Sanzo
Summary: This story is based off ne of my fav. amvs bu WilliamTheLord on youtube. It was part of a contest me and my friend had, youll see I follow the song alot. PLEASE REVIEW!


Goku sat quietly in a corner of a small dirty bar. _How did I wind up in this down town hell! _He thought taking a bite of one of his meat buns and taking a sip of his drink. _Slam! _His head quickly turned to the door. _What was that? _He thought looking around to see what made the noise. His eyes feel on a tall man with tan skin and blood red eyes and hair looking around the bar. _Whose that? _he asked himself. The mans eye landed on Goku. A large plastic smile pulled at the sides of his lips. Goku could feel his heart began to race as the new comer slowly walked towards him and took a seat on an empty stool next to him.

"Hay." he said looking intently at the smaller boy. "My brand new car is parked right out side. How'd you like to go for a ride?" Goku stared at him for a long moment trying to think of a way to answer him. "Come on you know you want to." he encourd griping Goku's arm. "Wait a minute" the other boy protested "I have to think." The redhead just laughed and let go of his arm. "That's fine. May I please buy you a drink." he asked, winking at him. "Sure."

"Hay bartender! A shot of your strongest!" The man called not taking his eyes off of Goku. "So what's your name?" he asked leaning in close to him. "Goku. You?" he replied, discomfort in his voice. "Who me?" I'm Gojyo. Sha Gojyo. Nice to meet you." he said leaning back and winking again. "Nice to meet you too." Goku whispered trying to be polite.

One drink slowly turned to three or four while they talked to each other as the hours slowly rolled by. "So you ready for that ride?" Gojyo asked Goku who had just stopped laughing at a joke the redhead had told him. "Ok!" Goku called cheerfully smiling up at his new friend. "You know to be honest Gojyo I totally had the wrong idea bout you!" "What do you mean?" Gojyo asked looking shocked at Goku. "Well I thought you were like some kind of rapist. Silly huh?" Gojyo just smiled at him. "Yep pretty silly. So you ready to go?" "Ya!" Goku cried hoping up. Both men slowly walked out the bar, Goku stumbling a few times on his way.

"Nice car." Goku said almost falling on his face. Gojyo caught him in his arm and walked him the rest of the way to the shiny red convertible. "Thanks." He replied helping Goku in to the passenger door catching him again when he slipped. "You know what you remind me of?" he laughed. "A monkey." "Don't call me a monkey!!" he yelled. "You, you, You Kappa!" "Whatever monkey." he laughed getting in the divers set. "Were are we going?" Goku asked. "You'll see." Gojyo replied backing out of the parking space. "Whatever."

Goku slowly opened his eyes. _Were am I? How long have I been asleep? Why am I so stiff?"_ Goku thought to himself sitting up. "Your finally awake." Gojyo said. Goku looked at him with a shocked expression. "You're the guy from the bar. Were are we? How long have we been driving?" Goku questioned looking around at the passing landscape. Seeing nothing but dirt and trees. Gojyo slowly came to a stop, turning his eyes to the burnet that sat next to him and smiling malosly. "Now babe the time has come. How'd you like to have a little fun?" Goku looked at the redhead, his eyes filling with horror at what he saw in the others face. "If we could only please be on our way, I will not run." Goku stammered, looking away from Gojyo.

Goku felt his back hit the door as he backed away from Gojyo, who was now leaning closer to him, the expression in his eyes intensifying. Goku could feel his heart racing in his chest. "Let go!" Goku cried, pushing Gojyo away. Anger filled his blood colored eyes. "No way!" He yelled leaping forward and taking a hold of Goku's wrist and pinning him down to the seat and climbing on top of him. "Come on babe its your lucking day." He said, the hunger and need reappearing in his eyes. "NO!!" Goku screamed thrashing and struggling underneath Gojyo trying to free his wrist. "GET OFF ME!!" the anger came back to Gojyo's eyes as he threw his weight in to the smaller boy and tightening his grip on his wrist. "Shut you mouth we're going to do it my way!" he yelled now putting Goku's wrist together and shifting his hands so he was holding them both down. His other hand moved to his zipper pulling it down to release his now all to visible exition. "Come on baby don't be afraid. If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid." he said smiling again. "No. No!!" Goku howled starting to struggle again.

Gojyo's smile quickly faded. He threw his weight back into the boy beneath him, this time harder. Goku clenched his teeth fighting back tears. "Stop straggling damn it! Sit still." Gojyo inserted. "NOO!! STOP PLEASE!!" Goku yelled as Gojyo's free hand started to undo his belt. "I SAID STOP FUCKING MOVEING!!" he yelled back this time smacking Goku hard across the face. Goku froze some of the tears he had been trying to suppress running down his checks. "Now that's a good monkey." Gojyo finished removing the other boys pants. Goku started shacking as the older male began to stork his penis gently, he bit his lip to hold back a moan at the touch. _God it feels so good! No. No! This isn't right!! _He bit down harder on his lip trying hard not to break out sobbing. "Now turn over." Gojyo whispered in to Goku's ear. "NOOOO!!" he screamed trying to push Gojyo off of him. The redhead let go of the Goku's wrists and moved both of his hands to the boys hip. Gojyo sat up off Goku slightly and tuned him onto his stomach and pulled on to his knees. "STOP!! PLEASE!!" Goku whined giving up on not crying, letting the tears fall. Gojyo wrapped his hands in the brunets hair and tugged his head back. "You might want to sit still monkey, or it will only hurt more." Gojyo said as he aligned his need with the boy's hole. "Here I Come." Gojyo shoved hared past the ring of muscle into Goku, causing him to let out a loud gasp of pain. Gojyo throw his head back in pleasure at the heat and the feel of the tight hole that threatened to break his dick off. Goku fell forward his hands balling into fists as Gojyo began to move each time almost pulling all the way out and then thrusting back in too hard and too fast. "Pleases take it out! IT HURTS!!" Goku cried. "Not to me." Gojyo said not slowing down. Goku could feel the pain fading into pleasure. "AHHHHHH!! AHHHH!!" Goku heard himself cry out as the last bit of pain finally turned into pure pleasure. _Gods why does this feel so good? Why! WHY! Gojyo lend onto his back reaching around and grasping Goku's forgotten length and stroking at the same pace he was diving into his hole, making Goku cry out louder. Goku had to fight the urge to thrust back on Gojyo as he felt him slowing down. "Shit! I'm About to cum!!" he yelled. Goku gave one last moan as Gojyo released his seed deep inside his victim. Goku soon followed his semen hitting the seat beneath him. Goku fell the rest of the way forwed as Gojyo pulled out and reached behind him to grab a towel from the back seat to wipe himself, Goku, and seat off. He moved a now once again sleeping Goku over, zipping himself and Goku back up before starting up the car and turning back towed the bar._

_Goku open his eyes as they pulled into a parking space. "Where are we?" he asked not looking at Gojyo. "The bar." he replied. Goku got out and slammed the door. "Ohh Come on." Gojyo wined. "Now baby don't be sad. In my opinion you weren't half bad." he counted. Goku bent over and picked up a large rock and throw it at the car hitting Gojyo in the head. Goku began to run back torwds the bar not looking behind him._


End file.
